


Let Loose

by Catlung



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just. Its smut man, M/M, Tender aftercare, Trans male prom, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlung/pseuds/Catlung
Summary: Gladio seems a little more stressed than the others recently. Prompto decides to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rubs my hypersexual trans hands on every fandom I get into

It doesn't take a genius to see that stress had gotten to everyone recently. Noctis especially, and the negative energy he gave off bled into the others. Prompto had made it a personal goal to try and ease the tension when it'd get to be too much. Ignis and Noct seemed easier to calm down, even just cracking a lame joke seemed to ease them. 

 

Gladio was a bit more difficult to placate, however. It wasn't that he didn't want to calm down, he appreciated Prompto’s efforts to be the warm sunshine of the group. But something in him prevented him from even trying to relax. It took everything in him not to take it out on others accidentally. Fighting helped, but it was fleeting relief. It was a different kind of physical relief he wanted really, but he'd been putting his needs aside to aim his attention on protecting the prince. 

 

Despite knowing his duties, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his emotions in check. During an earlier hunt he’d blown up at Noctis for not paying attention. Later he'd apologised, hands clenched in fists and his head hung low. Noctis assured him it was fine, but it didn't make him feel much better.

  
  


That night they'd managed to make it to a motel, and had enough spare to afford two rooms. Still feeling bad about yelling at him earlier, Gladio let Ignis room with Noct. He watched them enter their room, Prompto nudging his arm. “Guess it's just us, huh?” He said, soft smile on his face and eyes half lidded. 

 

Their room wasn't the nicest, but it was better than being outside. The two toss their bags in the corner, Prompto looking around the room as Gladio walks past him. Against the wall sat a single bed that creaked in protest when Gladio sat down. He watched Prompto take off his boots and vest out of the corner of his eye, watching his hair fall in his face as he bent over. The blond joins him on the bed, shoulders touching as he sets his legs across Gladio’s lap. He nuzzles against the other’s jaw, stubble scratching his nose. “Nice to get to be alone every once and awhile.” Prompto murmurs. Gladio grumbles in response, snaking his arm around Prompto’s waist. “Also nice to get a chance to relax,” he pushes the larger man’s coat off as he speaks, “you seem more pent up than anyone else. Wanna talk about it, while we're alone?” Gladio shifts his gaze to Prompto, his brow furrowed. The man in his lap looks back, genuine concern on his face. It doesn't take much to get him to give in.

 

“It’s just been stressful recently. A lot going on, and I'm tired but I know I have to keep going.” He sighs, relaxing into Prompto’s touch. The blond runs his fingers through his hair. “And I guess I feel bad about yelling at Noct earlier. He did fuck up but, I don't know. I guess I feel like I went a little overboard.”

 

Prompto smiles gently at him, “You just care a lot, that's why you got mad. At least you apologised to him.” he kisses Gladio’s cheekbone and scoots himself so he’s completely on the other’s lap. Gladio grips his hips, getting a whimper in return. “Well, I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this. You should get that anger out.” He tosses Prompto back onto the bed and leans over him.

 

“You sure you wanna let me do that?” Gladio asks before proceeding. Prompto grins at him. 

 

“I didn't stutter,” he rolls onto his side and runs a hand over Gladio’s thigh, “besides, I like watching you-” he giggles, “-get wild.” Gladio rolls his eyes at Prompto’s terrible pun but reaches for him anyway. He tugs off the blond’s shirt, admiring the clusters of freckles across his boobs and little bandaids he uses to cover his nipples. Prompto removes those himself as Gladio tears open his belt and rips off his pants and boxers in one swipe. He then takes off his own bottoms, not noticing Prompto get off the bed.

 

Gladio goes to the bag he’d brought in and digs around, unfortunately only finding one condom. They’ll make it work, he figures as he sets it on the nightstand. He turns to find Prom leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Gladio gets up and tries grabbing him, but Prompto ducks under his reach. The blond giggles, giving Gladio a  _ gotta catch me  _ look. Not needing to be told twice, the larger man lunges after him.  _ “Nimble bastard,”  _ Gladio thinks as Prompto just barely manages to dodge him again. The blond manages to make himself difficult to catch despite the small room. He shoots Gladio a cheeky grin, and the latter furrows his brow. He reminds Gladio of a rabbit in this moment, small, quick, and the two long ends of his bangs resembling big floppy ears. His heart races.

 

He charges after the smaller man again. Prompto hops over the bed and lands in the small space next to the wall. Gladio tricks him into thinking he was going around the bed, and catches Prompto by the thigh as he tries jumping over the bed again. He pulls him over by his thigh and roughly bites his skin. Prompto yelps and tries squirming away, but Gladio doesn't loosen his grip on the blond. Kisses trail up his thighs to his hip, where teeth sink into again. He squeaks in pain, Gladio growling in response. Prompto retries wriggling away, but to no avail. He completely gives in when Gladio bites his neck so hard tears prick the corners of his eyes. 

 

The larger man growls against the skin once more before nuzzling against Prom’s neck. Strong hands grip Prompto’s hips and turn him over so he's on his stomach. Softer bites trail down his back, nails raking his ass and backs of his thighs. He squeals, digging his toes into the mattress. Kisses press back up until Gladio settles between Prompto’s shoulder blades. He clamps his teeth down on the patch of skin in that dip, and tugs up like he was tearing flesh right off the blond’s bones. Hearing the latter hiss in pain only made his partner rougher; He wanted Prompto bruised and bitten up and his blond locks in even more of a mess than they were. 

  
  


Gladio reaches over and pins the other down by his wrists above his head. Prompto whimpers as teeth gnaw on his shoulder and neck, the hands at his wrists tightening slightly. The larger man looks up at the nightstand and remembers only having one condom, so instead lifts up Prompto’s hips and nudges his legs shut. Prompto looks back curiously, but Gladio’s other hand tugs his bangs so he's looking forward again. 

 

He seizes both of his partner’s wrists in one of his own, using his open hand to direct his dick into the space between Prompto’s pussy and tops of his thighs. The heat the other's skin gave off alone relaxed Gladio’s nerves. He pulls his hips back and bucks forward, his shaft rubbing against Prompto’s clit perfectly. A breathy moan slips past his lips as Gladio rubs against it again. Kisses pepper across his back, buttering up the blond before he completely lets go. Every slap of skin makes Gladio want more, and he can feel how wet Prom is against the base of his dick. The smaller man’s soft sighs didn't really help, he craved more. He gives in and pins Prompto’s legs down with his own to prevent him from trying to squirm away again, reaches over and snatches up the condom. The plastic wrapper crinkles in Gladio’s hands as he takes the rubber out. Prompto balls his hands into fists against the blankets, expectant. 

 

Big hands rest on his hips as Gladio finally presses his cock into Prompto. The cry the blond makes as he's stretched sends a jolt of desire through Gladio. The smaller man feels so good around him, he nuzzles his neck and kisses his ear to signify that. Prompto nuzzles him back, gently pressing his nose against Gladio’s cheekbone. Their share of affection is abruptly interrupted by the rough thrust Gladio makes into the other. 

 

Tears build on his eyeline as hips pound against Prompto’s ass, the soft motions Gladio had been doing turning back into growls and bites. Prompto loved it though, and verbalised that with a low moan. Not having to depend on words and just doing whatever comes naturally felt, as embarrassing as Prompto thought it was, kind of romantic; knowing each other so well that simple sounds were enough to get your point across. 

 

Those tears that were only skimming his eyeline were now streaming down his bright red face as Gladio bucked into him. The man above him grumbled and panted into his ear, keeping Prompto’s hands pinned above his head. Skin slapping skin mixes in with each quick groan. The bed creaks beneath them, Gladio’s rough thrusts shaking the mattress. He pulls out, flips Prompto onto his side and lifts his leg onto his shoulder. Prompto impatiently grabs Gladio’s dick and bucks himself onto him, the larger man clamping his hands on his hips and continuing his hard pace. 

 

Prompto plants his hands on Gladio’s abs, feeling him flex with each thrust. Gladio gripped his thin wrists and used him for leverage, pulling back on his arms as he fucked him. Snot and tears dribble down Prompto’s face as he cries out, his chest feeling tight and vision blurring. His stomach singes and he knows he's close, and by the way Gladio’s figure trembles every time their hips collide, he's close too. 

 

Prom whimpers with every thrust made until he snaps, loudly groaning and tossing his head back. Gladio let's go of one of his wrists and rubs his clit as he comes, making the other twitch and cry even more. The exasperated look on his face as he shakes and the sudden tightness pulls Gladio over the edge as well. A low grumble escapes him like a roar, he grips the sheets and Prom’s wrist as he bucks his hips. 

 

Gladio slowly pulls out, quiet sobs shaking his partner. The condom is slipped off and tossed into the wastebasket near the bed. He scoops the smaller man up into his arms, reveling in how perfectly he fits in his arms. Big hands brush back his blond locks and wipe the tears dripping down his cheeks. Gladio kisses Prompto, slow and passionate and especially grateful. He pulls away, their lips ghosting over each other. “Thanks, I needed that. You did so good taking me tonight, Prom.” Prompto just hums and lazily drapes his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Water,” Prompto pants, still trying to regain some composure. Gladio gently sits him down on the bed and leaves for the bathroom. Prompto runs his hands over sore legs, having to keep them spread to ease some pain. He smiles to himself as he slowly rubs circles on his thighs. 

 

The other comes back with his water and sits near the foot of the bed, watching him drink. Prompto smiles back at him. Gladio looks over the mess he made of the blond’s neck and shoulders. He can only imagine how red and bruised he’ll be in the morning, all the scratches and bite marks…. He bites his lip, catching Prompto’s attention. “What are you thinking about?” He asks, setting the cup aside. Gladio’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

 

“N-Nothin’. Just how good you were tonight.”

 

Prompto blushes and chuckles, “i didn't do much.”

 

“You sure felt and sounded great, I'd say that's something.” Prompto grabs a pillow and hits his arm with it, his shoulders and cheeks bright red. “Hey! It's a compliment.” Gladio crawls up next to him and scoops him up again. Prompto replaces his arms on his shoulders. They kiss again, gentle and full of Prompto’s airy giggles as Gladio pinches his thin side. 

 

“I love you,” the blond murmurs as his eyelids slips shut. Gladio smiles against his forehead.

  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos all that shit is appreciated, thanks my dudes


End file.
